Alia Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by xHardyxGirlx
Summary: This is the story of young Alia Potter, the younger sister of Harry Potter. She was being babysat the day their parents were murdered. See the way of Harry's world through her eyes. I do not own anything except Alia, everyone else is owned by J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Alia Lily Potter. I am turning 11 years old next Tuesday. I have no parents and live with my godfather. His name is Remus J. Lupin and hes a werewolf, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Remus tells me everything that I need to know because he thinks that I need to know it. Like the fact that my mother and father were killed by the dark wizard known as Voldemort, or You-Know-Who. He prefers that I say You-Know-Who, so I don't get into any trouble, so I do. Anyway, apparently the only reason why I wasn't killed was because I was with Remus that night. Everyone knows my twin brother, Harry James Potter because hes the Boy Who Lived. I'm not even in any of the stories. Like my father, I have black hair and brown, almost hazel eyes. Unlike my father, my hair is tamable and long, I must get that from my mother. Sadly, I have my fathers eyesight, so I wear glasses as well, but instead of large round ones, I wear rectangular-shaped glasses.

A few days ago, we went to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies, so Remus and I were currently on our way to Platform 9 3/4. I was really excited to be going to Hogwarts this year because I needed to meet some people my age. Where Remus lived, we didn't know very many people, and they didn't have any children my age at all. I looked up at Remus and he looked down at me and smiled. Remus wasn't as old as some people thought. He had light brown hair that was slowly graying and some fuzz on his upper lip. I call it Peach Fuzz. His eyes were golden and beautiful. He had a lot of scars on his face from his transformations. He was the nicest and most caring man, though.

"Hold on tight, Alia. I'm going to get us onto the platform faster." I nodded and held on to Remus. Within a few seconds, we were in the bathroom of the Kings Cross station. Remus looked down at me before leaving with a pop. I walked outside the bathroom and saw Remus walk out as well. He took my hand and said, "Now we need to get you a cart." I nodded and he led me to where the carts were. When no one was looking, he said a spell and all of my things were in the cart. I smiled up at him and he smiled back before we started walking towards Platforms nine and ten. I blinked and looked at him. He smirked and positioned me in front of him behind my cart. He pushed the cart when no one was looking and I began to run towards the barrier before closing my eyes. I thought that we were going to crash, but we didn't.

I opened my eyes and gasped while saying, "Wow Remus." He looked at me and nodded so I would follow him. I did and we arrived at a large red train that read, Hogwarts Express on the front. I smiled and saw children my age running around. I saw a large family of red heads, and apparently so did Remus because we started walking towards them. All of them got onto the train and we walked up to the one woman. She was rather large, but had a very friendly air about her. She saw Remus and smiled.

"Remus, oh my, I haven't seen you in ages." He smiled and said,

"It has been a while, hasn't it Molly?" She nodded and Remus said, "Oh, this is my god daughter, Alia. She's the daughter of Lily and James." Molly looked down at me and smiled.

"Well now, it seems we've got another Potter heading into Hogwarts this year. I'll send you things when I get the chance my dear; you see I just met your brother today. Oh, I'm Molly Weasley, but you can call me Mrs. Weasley." I smiled and nodded to Molly. "Come on, dear; time to get on the train." I nodded and turned to Remus. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I'll miss you, Alia." I smiled at him and said,

"I'll miss you too, Dad." Remus looked down at me and smiled bigger then before because I had never called him dad. I could tell that he was very happy, and when I thought about it, he was like a father to me. I grabbed my stuff and headed on the train just as a blonde boy did. I bumped into him and stumbled back. He turned to me with a disgusted look, but it was wiped off his face. Instead he backed up and let me enter the train first. I had to blush because this was the first kind thing that anyone, other then Remus, had done to me. I got on the train and started to wander around. After a while, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw the blonde boy from earlier.

"Hello," he said with a smile. I smiled back and said,

"Hello."

"I was wondering if you had a place to sit. You look a little lost." I nodded and said,

"No, I have no where to sit. I'm new and since I live out in the country with my father, we don't know anyone." He nodded and took my wrist while leading me to a compartment. Inside of it were two large, and I do mean large, boys. I smiled a small smile before hearing the boy say,

"Oh, this is Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle." I shook hands with them before I turned to the boy. "I'm Draco Malfoy. He stuck out his hand and I shook it."

"I'm Alia." I said, not offering my last name. He nodded and sat down. I put my stuff next to theirs on the rack and sat down next to the one known as Goyle. I was really nervous with being stuck in a compartment full of boys I didn't know. After a few minutes of silence, Draco spoke.

"So, what house do you want to be in?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Gryffindor sounds like a nice house. My father was in that house." Draco looked at me and nodded.

"You look like a Gryffindor. I personally want to be in Slytherin, like my father." I giggled and said,

"At least we have that in common." He looked at me funny and said,

"What in common?"

"We want to be like our fathers." He nodded and smiled kindly at me. The trolley woman came by and Draco bought me all kinds of goodies. He said that I could have anything I wanted, so I did. We sat in the compartment and ate. As we ate, a young girl with puffy, curly, brown hair opened the compartment door. Malfoy immediately glared at her. I smiled up kindly at her.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." I shook my head and said,

"We haven't seen any toads at all, sorry." She nodded and walked away. Draco looked at me and said,

"How could you do that?" I blinked.

"Do what?"

"Talk to her all nice and stuff." I giggled at his wording.

"My father is a kind and caring man, and I've known only him my entire life. So, I guess, like I said before, I strive to be like my dad." Draco nodded and turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"C'mon boys, let's leave her alone to get dressed. We'll go to the bathrooms." I smiled and thanked him before they all left. I shut the compartment door and locked it. I pulled out my robes and got undressed. As I was pulling on my skirt, someone knocked on the door. I was silent.

"Are you done yet?"

"N-no, sorry." I heard a chuckle.

"It's alright, Alia. It's only us, no need to be frightened." I was immediately offended.

"I was no frightened! I was just...surprised is all." I pulled on my shirt and the rest of my robes before I packed it all away and opened the door. Draco smirked at me and entered the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more hours, we got off the train and walked over to a large man who was calling to the first years. Draco called him a fat oaf and Crabbe and Goyle laughed, but I didn't. We did as the large man told us and got into the boats. There were only four to a boat, and a snobby black haired girl pushed me out of the way to sit with Draco. I glared at her for sitting with my only friends before I got into a boat with a red head and black haired boy. His hair was messy, like nothing I had ever seen. I tapped the red head on the shoulder. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alia... I'm sorry to bother you, it's just that I want to make new friends is all." The boy nodded and said,

"Oh, it's okay. I'm Ron Weasley. This here is my friend, Harry Potter." I smiled and Harry turned to me. Our eyes locked and we looked at each other. After a while we both smiled and shook each others hands. It occurred to me that I was shaking my twin's hand, but he didn't know I was his twin.

We arrived at the dock and all the first years walked up in an exodus towards the large oak doors. I walked behind Harry and Ron. There was a young girl behind me that made me feel very incompetent. She was the girl from the train. She was going on and on about how much she knew and it made me feel...unintelligent. We walked up some large stairs and stopped at a tall, middle-aged woman. She had her brown hair in a tight bun. She gave off the look of a strict, stern person. I made a mental note not to mess with her. She stood in front of all of us and began to speak.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs with earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Then, a boy shot forward and exclaimed,

"Trevor!" Everyone looked at him and tried not to laugh as he grabbed the small toad and looked up at the woman. "Sorry," he said timidly before stepping back to where he was. I looked at Harry and Ron and smiled. Ron smiled back and so did Harry. The woman looked at him as he backed into the group.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," and with that she walked away. There was some mumbling, but it was mostly silence when she was gone. Then, a familiar voice to me filled the air.

"So, it's true, then; what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." My head, along with Harry's, shot towards Draco's direction as everyone else mumbled Harry's name and looked around. He was smirking, and Crabbe and Goyle were next to him smirking as well. I could tell that this was not the same Draco from the train. I sort of shifted behind Harry, and Ron sort of got in front of me. He had a glare on his freckled face. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle," he said while Draco walked over to my twin brother and looked down on him, like he was nothing compared to himeven if he was a step lower. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted and I nudged him a little. He looked down at me and smiled sheepishly before looking at Draco. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours; red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." I glared a little at Draco and spoke,

"Hey, you have no right to talk to Ron that way." Draco looked at me, but with the same look he gave my brother.

"Oh, so girl with no last name decides to speak." I glared at him and said,

"Yes, I did, and if you don't back off, I'll do more than just speak, Malfoy." I said his name with the most disgust I could, even though my facial expression and tone, did not match what I was thinking. I mean, sure, he had no right to talk to Ron like that, but...he really hurt my feelings with the way he looked at me... The jerk deserved it. Draco glared at Ron and me.

"Anyway, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He turned to my brother and I felt like I wanted to lunge for him. "I can help you there." I glared and my brother said,

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." That was when the older woman from before decided to enter the room. She tapped Draco on shoulder and he glared at us before walking back towards Crabbe and Goyle. I glanced at him and he sent me a sorrowful look. I blinked several times before sending him one back.

"We're ready for you now." The doors opened, and we all walked in. Everyone was looking at us. I sort of wanted to sink into the background and not be noticed, but I knew that everyone would find out my real last name sooner or later. I walked next to Harry and Ron, gripping the sleeves of their robes. They looked at me and sent me comforting smiles. "Will you wait along here please? Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." We all filed up as she told us to and I stood there, shaking slightly while we all turned and looked at the old man in the center of the table. I remember Remus telling me about him. That was Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. First years please note that the Dark Forrest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." We all looked around. "Thank you." He sat down and we turned our attention back to the strict woman in front of us.

"Now when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted in your houses." She paused and unrolled the scroll before shouting," Hermione Granger!" The young brunette from the train and before walked past me, Harry, and Ron and towards the sorting hat while mumbling. I had to stifle a giggle as Ron stated,

"Mental that one, I'm tellin' ya." I didnt hear much else before the Sorting Hat screamed,

"Gryffindor!" I smiled and turned to see where the Gryffindor table was. There were a bunch of redheads sitting at the table. I realized that they must've been the Weasleys.

"Draco Malfoy!" My head shot towards the Sorting Hat as Draco was sorted. When the hat shouted Slytherin, it was no shock to me. Ron mumbled to me and Harry the following,

"There's no witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." I nodded and so did Harry. Another girl was called up, but I paid no attention since my brother grabbed where his scar was located and exclaimed,

"Ow!"

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked him as Ron asked him,

"Harry what is it?" He began to run his fingers over his scar and stare somewhere as he said,

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine." I followed his eyes and realized who he was staring at. The man was also staring back with anger in his eyes towards my brother and me, I could tell. The young woman was sorted next, and the next name was called.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron looked at me and Harry before he walked up the Sorting Hat. He sat down on the stool and the hat was placed in his head. I couldn't tell what it was saying, but Ron looked absolutely petrified. I had to stifle a giggle at his reaction when the hat shouted,

"Gryffindor!" The next name came as a shock to everyone but the first years.

"Harry Potter!" Harry looked at me and I sent him a comforting look before he nervously walked up the steps and sat down on the stool. The hat was playing with his mind the entire time he was up there and everyone could see it. I knew everything about the Sorting Hat, Remus had told me about it. After a while of torture for Harry, the hat shouted,

"Gryffindor!" The entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and claps. Of course, the next name shocked everyone, including the teachers. It was my name.

"A-Alia...P-Potter?" Everyone in the entire hall gasped before I nervously began chewing on my bottom lip, a bad habit I got from Remus when I was nervous. I walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat landed on my head and I could feel it smirk.

"Well, look what we have here, another Potter. And here I thought one was bad enough, James Potter had to produce two bundles of joy. Of course, you aren't much like your father; you also have your mother in you as well. You also have a bit of a Remus Lupin I once sorted, do you know him?" I nodded and thought, _Okay, I love chatting with you and all, but can we please move on?_ Ah, yes, thank you my dear. The house you will be in is obvious, you made your mind up when you first heard who your parents were..." I sat nervously. "Gryffindor," the hat bellowed and the entire Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and claps. I walked over and shook hands with people who cared to shake hands with me before I sat down next to Harry. He looked down and I said,

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Harry. I...I didn't know how you would react, or if you would believe me..." He then looked up at me and smiled.

"It's okay, besides, I'd much rather have myself be living with the Dursleys than my sister." I smiled and hugged him while waving to the two twins who were chanting,

"We've got two Potters! We've got two Potters!" And after everyone was sorted, Professor Dumbledore said,

"Let the feast...begin." So much food appeared on the table that I had to grab onto Harry before I fainted. He laughed as I "fainted" in his arms. I sat back up and laughed as well before we began to converse about our lives. After a while, I and the twins got into a conversation.

"So, you're the second Potter, hm?" One of them asked. I nodded.

"Yup, that's me alright...now, how do I tell you two apart?" They smiled and said at the same time,

"What makes you think we'd tell you?" I thought for a moment before saying,

"Um...because I'm cute, adorable, and could rat you out to your mum if you do something stupid." I batted my eyelashes and smiled innocently. They looked at me and blinked several times before saying,

"Wow...mischievous little thing, aren't you?" I smiled and said,

"I get it from my dad. What can I say? I'm a Marauder." The two smiled, not fully understanding what I was getting at.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Hermione Granger, the brunette girl from the train, woke me up so I wouldnt be late for Transfiguration. We got our times tables last night so we would know where to go. I thanked her and as we got ready we chatted about our families and what it would be like for us at Hogwarts. She found out how I was living with my godfather, and she said that she didn't need to know his name. Of course, I smiled at this and told her about how I was alone most of my childhood because of Remus needing to find work, he was almost mostly gone. He was home all day on weekends, holidays, and my birthday, but he was always home by dinner with good news or bad news. Of course, we didn't get much food for ourselves since no one would hire a man like Remus.

I found out that Hermione was a muggle born, like my mother, so I was excited to meet her. She reminded me of what Remus said my mum was like. She told me about what she did to get ready for Hogwarts since she was a muggle most of her life. I smiled and told her about how my mother was a muggle born, and she ended up being one of the best students at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled and beamed when she realized that I was comparing her to my mother, of course, I told her not to mention a word of it to Harry. She understood enough to nodded, but then asked why. We were walking down the hall towards class at this point.

"Well my godfather told me that Harry needs to figure stuff out on his own, and that Dumbledore will help him on the way." Hermione nodded and we made it into class and sat down. The strict woman from the night before came in and said,

"Good morning everyone; my name is Professor McGonagall. I am both Head of Gryffindor House and your Transfiguration teacher. Now, I want you all to get out your quills, ink, and some parchment and write what I have written on the board." We nodded and she waved her wand over the chalk board so we could copy whatever it was. Hermione and I decided to share an ink bottle since we both had the same classes together. As I copied the board, I noticed a familiar blonde boy staring at me. I glanced at Draco, but completely ignored him as it looked like he tried to get my attention. After a while he shook his head and started to copy the text.

After a while, long after class had started, my brother and Ron ran through the large doors and into the classroom. We all looked up and Hermione rolled her eyes while I let out a suffering sigh. The cat on the desk was glaring at the two boys in front of me. The two of them looked at me and then back to each other. Ron spoke in a whisper,

"Whew! We made it! Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Then, the cat sitting on the desk leapt off the desk and transfigured into Professor McGonagall. She walked over to them and Ron exclaimed," That was bloody brilliant."

"Oh, thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Maybe I should turn Potter or yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time." Harry spoke up now.

"We got lost."

"Then perhaps a map. I suppose you don't need one to find your seats." She briskly walked up to her desk and they boys sat down, embarrassed. I held back a giggle and paid attention to Professor McGonagall.

After class, Harry, Ron, and I walked to Potions. I learned from Harry that his name was Professor Snape, and he was after the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. We walked into the room and Harry sat down next to Hermione. I then sat down next to Ron and in front of Harry. The three of us chatted away, with Hermione commenting every now and then. We were all very happy in this unusually dark and damp room. I looked around and observed the room. It was lit dimly by white candles and had a very odd scent. There were potions all over the walls and small cauldrons in front of us. I mean, obviously, we're in a potions classroom. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity and turned to talk to Harry and Ron, but got caught in a pair of icy blue eyes. I looked at Draco and he looked back. He smiled before turning it into a smirk when he turned to Goyle and Crabbe. I looked at my brother and Ron and started talking again.

A few minutes later, a tall, pale man dressed in black stalked into the room while saying sharply,

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Everyone silenced and we looked at the professor. He turned sharply and looked at us all. I took in his appearance as he stood there. He was pale, as I said before, and his greasy black hair framed his face. He had a bit of a hooked nose and he had an agrivated look on his face. He definitely looked like he didn't want to be here. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," he looked sharply at Draco who smirked in reply. Professor Snape looked at the class once more and continued," who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." I heard the scratching of quill again parchment and turned a little to see Harry out of the corner of my eye. He was taking notes, as I'm sure he did in Muggle School, but Professor Snape did not know this, and I could tell that he was not amused. His eyes hit my brother and he said hotly," Then again, maybe some of you came to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." Hermione nudged Harry and his head shot up. He put away his quill nervously and looked at Professor Snape as he advanced on my brother. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry sat there and Hermione and mine's hands shot up in an instant. I was hoping to get Snape's eyes on my instead of my brother. He didn't even pass me or Hermione a glance. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" I was quite proud when Harry spoke this time.

"I don't know, sir." Of course, mine and Hermione's hands were still in the air.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Again Harry answered,

"I don't know, sir."

"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything is it Mr. Potter?" I looked at Snape and said,

"No it isn't." The professors head shot in my direction. He glared down at me before he waved his wand. Something appeared on the board and he said,

"Everyone make this potion and then you'll be done for the day." Quickly, I made the potion with ease. Of course, Ron wasn't much help, but what could I do? Potions are my specialty. I walked up to Professor Snape just as Draco did and we both stood there with our potions. He took both of the potions and surveyedthem before writing down our grades. As he wrote, I felt something slip into my robes pocket. I acted as if I didn't feel anything, but I made my hand brush Draco's when we grabbed our potions back from Professor Snape. I walked back to Ron and smiled at him before helping him with his potion while Snape wasn't looking. By the end of class, everyone was finished and talking away with their friends. The bell rang and everyone clambered out of the classroom. I stayed behind and began to put my things away slowly. I told them that I would meet them at the table and they nodded. I walked up to Professor Snape and bit my lip.

"Yes?" He asked while not looking up from his parchment.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. It's just; I'm protective of what family I have left." The professor didn't look up. "I'm sorry." I turned to walk away and then remembered something. I turned back around and said," I'm also sorry for what my father did to you. I'm sure he'd want you to know that." I went to walk out the door and heard Professor Snape's voice.

"I'm impressed with your potion making skills." I smiled inwardly at knowing that he had accepted my apology. I almost stepped out the door before I turned and said,

"Thank you, Professor." He looked at me and nodded with a small smile tugging at his lips. I walked out of his classroom and towards the Great Hall with a smile on my face. I walked in and down the walkway to where my brother and Ron were. I sat down next to them and smiled. I walked in to here about Neville and his Rememberall and how Gringotts was broken into. I shook my head and had some stuff to eat before we walked to Flying class. We all walked out and stood next to a broom. The professor walked onto the small field and started talking to us about something. I walked up beside my broom as she told me to and exclaimed," Up," just as my brother did. His broom shot into his hand at the first try, but it took me a few times. Okay, only twice, but what ever. After a few tries, Ron's broom shot up and hit him in the face. I giggled and so did Harry. He looked at us and said,

"Shut up, Potters." We smiled and as soon as everyone had their brooms, Madame Hooch told us to mount our brooms and we did. Of course, something had to go wrong, and Neville began to levitate into the air. Everyone's eyes followed him as he slowly rose before shooting off like a comet. Of course, that's what happens when you're on a Comet. Anyway, the broom seemed to take this boy everywhere, and soon enough, he was caught on a small statue. His robe ripped and he fell onto a torch, and then his robe slipped off and he fell to the floor. I heard a crack and knew immediately that his wrist was broken. I sighed and didn't listen as Madame Hooch talked to everyone. Then, Draco decided to be a jackass.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." I glared at Malfoy and so did Harry, but Harry stepped forward.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Malfoy glared and retorted with something or other, I was too angry to remember, sorry. He got on his broom, and my brother soon followed. Hermione rolled her eyes and I watched with interest at what would happen between the two rivals. Draco threw the Rememberall and flew down after Harry zoomed after it. We couldn't tell what they had said to each other, but it sure did piss of my brother. Harry caught the glass ball and everyone cheered as Harry flew down. As we all congratulated him, Professor McGonagall came out.

"Harry Potter! Follow me." I watched nervously and angrily as my brother walked off with the professor. Draco chuckled and I got up into his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Malfoy? Do you take pleasure in pissing of my brother? If you do, you're succeeding in pissing me off, as well." He chuckled and said,

"Oh really, well, I'll need to bare that in mind." I glared and made a move to hit him, but Hermione and Ron pulled me away. What an eventful first half of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, Ron and I met up with Harry while walking to Gryffindor Common Room. When we met up with him, he was very excited and sort of confused. I giggled at his expression and asked him what was up. Then worry washed over my face.

"You didn't get a detention did you?" He shook his head and I breathed out a sigh of relief. "So then what happened?"

"I've been made Gryffindor's new Seeker." I got s huge smile on my face and I pretty much attacked Harry. I jumped on him and hugged him, causing him to fall over.

"Oh, Harry!!" He laughed and Ron did too. "I'm so happy for you! I feel so proud...not that I wasn't proud before, but now I'm more proud! My baby brother is the new Gryffindor Seeker!" He smiled at me and we both got up and began to walk down the hallway again.

"Seeker?" Ron repeated dumbfounded. "But first years never make the house team. You must be the youngest Quidditch player in a-"

"A century, according to McGonagall," Harry said while pointing at Ron. Then Fred and George came up behind us and appeared on either side. I exchanged hugs with them before Fred said,

"Well done, Harry! Wood's just told us." Ron looked at Harry and said,

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters." I nodded and Harry still looked a little bit confused. I put my arm around his shoulder and George spoke this time.

"Our job is to make sure _you_ don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises of course. Someone will vanish occasionally."

"Brutal! But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally."

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" I heard the twins cackle as we walked away towards our Common Room. Thankfully classes were over, so now we had to go and do all of our homework. Ron saw the uncertain look on Harrys face and said,

"Oh, go on Harry. Quidditch is great. Best game there is, and you'll be great too!" We walked past Hermione and she heard us and ran up to us. I smiled as she appeared next to me.

"But I've never even played Quidditch! What if I make a fool of myself?" I rolled my eyes and Hermione and I said in unison,

"You won't make a fool of yourself." Hermione decided to add on,

"It's in your blood." Harry looked at her oddly and I sighed knowing where she was going with this. Ron, Harry, and I then followed Hermione towards a small glass case with a plaque like thing inside. On it, were many gold shields, but the biggest one had our father's name on it. "James Potter, Seeker." I smiled, but then frowned. Hermione pointed at our dad's shield and Ron gasped.

"Harry! You never told me your father was a Seeker too!"

"I...didn't know," Harry replied as he looked at it in awe. I shook my head and decided not ruin my brother's dreams of our dad trying to catch the snitch. Of course, dad wasn't a Seeker; he was a Chaser, and a good one at that. Then, we all decided to go back and head to the Common Room to do our homework. As we walked up the steps, Ron exclaimed,

"It's spooky! She knows more about you, than you do." Harry sighed and said,

"Who doesn't?" Then, I immediately grabbed onto Harry, who grabbed onto the edge as the staircase changed. "What's happening?"

"The staircases change, remember?"

"Obviously not, Hermione," I mumbled, and Harry turned to me with a smile on his face. The staircase stopped and Harry said,

"Let's go this way." I nodded and followed my brother off the steps.

"Before the staircase moves again." I held back a giggle as Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I stepped into a dark room. As soon as we stepped in the room, a pillar lit. I saw dust, cobwebs, and old statues everywhere. I gulped and Ron said," Does anyone feel like, we shouldn't be here?"

"We're not supposed to be here," Hermione said matter-of-factly. I've come to notice that she did that a lot. "This is the third floor. It's forbidden!" I nodded in remembrance.

"Let's go." We turned and were stopped when we saw Filch's cat.

"It's Filch's cat!"

"Run!" Harry exclaimed and we all ran down the corridor. "Quick, let's hide through that door!" Harry tried the door handle and it didn't move. "It's locked!"

"That's it! We're done for," Ron said dramatically. Hermione went ahead and said,

"Oh move over! Alohamora!" The door opened and we all slipped into the dark room.

"Alohamora," Ron asked.

"Standard Book of Spells - Chapter 7," she replied. I had to nod in agreement with Hermione's words.

"He thinks the door is locked."

"It _was_ locked," Hermione corrected.

"And for good reason," I heard Harry say in a terrified tone. I turned to ask him what was wrong and stopped in my tracks. In front of us was a large, black, three-headed dog. They looked at the four of us, and we looked back, scared out of our minds.

"Oh...my..."

"AH!" We all screamed as the dogs barked at us and tried to eat us. We slipped through the door just as the dog's teeth caught my cloak. Since Remus isnt all that rich, as you know, the cloak ripped easily. All four of us pushed on the door, and when it was shut, Hermione locked it again.

We made it to the Common Room, and Ron was raving about how they shouldn't keep a three-headed dog locked up in a school. I agreed with him, but when the trio went up the steps, I stayed down in the Common Room. I started to work on my homework in a corner of the room, but before I knew it, I remembered the paper that was slipped into my pocket. I pulled it out and opened it to reveal Draco's handwriting. The note said," Alia, meet me in the Owlry tonight. I want to talk to you." I smiled at the note and tucked it away while finishing my essay for Professor McGonagall's class. I smirked. I wasn't just going to get there randomly...

I walked up to Fred and George and smiled innocently at them. Of course, who wouldn't know that I was up to something? They sent me a look and I batted my eyelashes. They sent me a look and I said,

"I need to get to the Owlry tonight. I've got to send my godfather a letter. Is there any way you can help me get there without being noticed?" They seemed to think about it before they said,

"Well, there is one way, but you'll need help. Of course, there's only one way for you to get help without the two of us." I blinked and they grinned. They held up a wrinkled old piece of parchment and I tilted my head to the side. "This, Alia, is the Marauder's Map. It is an amazing map that helps us around the castle to pull our pranks. We're lending it to you for this one night. Don't get used to it, got it?" I nodded and took the parchment gleefully. I knew how to use it, since Remus is Moony after all, but I acted as if I didn't know.

"Wait...this is blank parchment." Fred nodded.

"Oh yes, sorry. George, if you would do the honor." He nodded and pointed his wand at the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I grinned as I saw the map begin to shape. It seemed as if ink flooded from the tip of George's wand and all over the paper. I smiled and rocked back and forth happily.

"Oh, so awesome!" The boys grinned proudly.

"Okay, this shows everyone in the castle at any given moment. You shut it off my saying mischief managed, so that way no one can read it... Oh dear, we shut it off." I rolled my eyes.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map appeared and I turned to the twins. I hugged them goodbye before walking off towards the Owlry. I evaded everything perfectly and made it to the Owlry. I walked in and saw Draco standing by the window. "Draco?" I questioned. He turned and smiled at me. It wasn't a smirk, it was a genuine smile.

"Hey Alia. Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you." I gave him a look. "I just...I don't want to disappoint my father, you know?" I nodded, knowing what he meant. I now realize that I forgave him too easily, but what ever. You learn from your mistakes, right?

"Well, apology accepted, Draco. Now, is this all you wanted?" He nodded slowly. I giggled and said," Why don't we just exchange owls or notes instead. I mean, it'll take less time, and we won't get yelled at." He nodded and I smiled. I glanced at the map and said,

"Oh dear, I've got to go, Draco. Sorry." He nodded and I walked out of the Owlry. I snuck past everyone and barely escaped Filch. I made it back to the Common Room and went up to the Girls Dormitory. I then decided that I would write Remus tomorrow. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I sighed. _I'm more like my father everyday,_ I thought with a smile. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few months were rather uneventful; other then the occasional Slytherin jackass. You all know who I mean, too. He would run into us and occasionally make fun of Ron, or Hermione, or Harry, or...any of us, really. It was really annoying and I almost beat him up for it, twice. But instead, the twins helped me get revenge on him. It was a lot of fun. We put a special dye in his pumpkin juice that turned his mouth black. Professor Snape thought he had used one of his potions and Draco got into so much trouble! It was awesome! Ha-ha, the little twit deserved it too after calling me and Harry orphaned freaks. I knew I forgave that jerk too soon, but I need to think happy thoughts. Why? Because...

Today was Halloween, and I am quite excited because Remus once told me about the Halloween feasts. My tooth aches just thinking about it and we were so close to the feast. I mean we had to last Charms and that was about it. I was so excited that I barely heard what Professor Flitwick was saying. Harry had to nudge me with his elbow to get me to pay attention. I turned to Professor Flitwick and began to listen to him speak.  
"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers?" Hermione obediently held up her feather and Professor Flitwick continued. "Good. Now, don't forget the new wrist movement we've been practicing. Hmm! The 'Swish and flick!' Everyone, the"

"'Swish and Flick'," we all repeated after him.

"Good! Oh and annunciate! Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then!" We all nodded and began to practice. Of course, Hermione was the first one to get her feather in the ear. "Oh! Well done! See here everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Oh! Splendid!" Ron glowered and set his head on his books and I glared at Hermione. I couldn't help it, but then I shrugged remembering that I was better at potions and Professor Snape reminded her everyday of it. While we all sat there, and while Professor Flitwick went on about Hermione, Seamus tried the spell. Of course, like everything else, the feather exploded. I shook my head and tried the spell myself after taking a few deep breaths.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I said very femininely while swishing and flicking my wand. My black feather flew into the air and I smiled triumphantly. Harry patted me on the shoulder and I saw something levitate onto my books. I bit my lip and ignored it until class was over. I opened it and almost giggled at the horrible drawing that was inside. It was a picture of a jack-o-lantern, a sad one really, and it said," Happy Halloween." I giggled as it dimmed and brightened. I folded up the paper and put it into the front cover of one of my books. I put them into my bag and quickly got up and hurried to Ron and Harry. They were being followed by a group of Gryffindor boys. I sighed and rolled my eyes. So, instead I started to walk with Hermione. As there was silence between us, we heard Ron's voice.

"'It's Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar.' Shes a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't gotten any friends!" Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes and she took off. I went after her but turned to Ron with a stern glare on my face that would've made the Malfoys' proud. Ron tried to shrink away, but my glare didn't falter.

"She does have friends, Ronald! She has me, and you're nothing but a jerk." I turned on my heel and ran after Hermione. She was in the girl's bathroom crying her eyes out. I soothed her from outside the stall. "Oh, it'll be alright Hermione. Ron's just a jerk, and he's jealous that he's not as good at spells as you." I sighed exasperatedly when more sobs came from the stall. This was my twelfth try to coax her out, and I was about to go beat the snot out of Ron. "Oh, come on Hermione. I'm your friend... Do you want me to go hex him into next week?" I heard a faint giggle and smiled proudly at my work. "Yes! I got a giggle." Another laugh escaped her mouth before I heard a noise. I turned and stopped dead in my tracks. I'm sure the color had drained from my face during this time. Of course, Hermione had taken this time to walk out of the stall. She was busy wiping her eyes when she looked up and saw what I had seen. A large, fat, ugly bluish-grey troll stood before us with his club. Our eyes widened before we both went into separate stalls to hide. We heard him yell and ducked. Before I knew it, there was debris all over my back and I could hear footsteps and voices.

"Girls, move!" It was Harrys voice. I started to move farther away when the troll hit the stalls again. I looked at Harry and shouted,

"Help!" He nodded and he and Ron began to throw things at the troll. "Help," Hermione and I repeated. Ron and Harry were still throwing pieces of wood from the stalls.

"Hey, pea brain," Ron exclaimed while throwing a piece of wood. Of course, he had all the luck and it hit the troll on the head. Hermione got out from under the rubble and went to hide under a sink. The troll swung down and she moved just in time. The sink she was under before broke and water was now spewing everywhere. I stayed where I was and watched as my younger brother grabbed onto the troll's club as it swung again. He landed on its shoulders and it swung it's head back and forth looking for what was on his shoulders. As he jerked around, Harry's wand went up its nose. All of us cringed and Ron said," Eww!" The troll decided to he reach up with its free hand and pull Harry off of its shoulders. He held him upside down and Harry said,

"Do something!" Ron looked around and as Harry pulled himself up a little to evade the troll's attack, asked,

"What?"

"Anything," Harry exclaimed exasperatedly. "Hurry up!" Ron held up his wand and Hermione said,

"'Swish and flick'!" She motioned as well and Ron did as she instructed while saying,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The troll's club held in the air and the troll looked up at his club. Ron brought his wand down and said," Cool." The club then fell and hit the troll in the head. Harry fell out of the troll's grasp and ran over to me and helped me up before pulling me with him when he quickly backed up. The troll fell with a thunderous thud and dust puffed up around him. Hermione stood up and asked,

"Is it...dead?" Harry shook his head and said,

"No, just knocked out." We all walked over to him and Harry bent down and grabbed his wand from the troll's nose. A long string of snot came with it. We all cringed and Harry said," Ugh, troll boogies." Just then, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell ran into the room. I looked around tried to hide myself behind Harry and Ron.

"Oh my goodness," exclaimed Professor McGonagall. She turned to the boys and said," Explain yourselves both of you!" At the same time, Harry and Ron said,

"Well, what it is-"

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall." All six of us looked at Hermione with surprise.

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll; I've read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead." Ron, Harry, and I all exchanged glances before Professor McGonagall said,

"And you, Miss Potter?" My reply I said without thinking.

"I had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the feast and left." Professor McGonagall eyed me suspiciously.

"I didn't see you leave..."

"I...saw her, Minerva." Harry and Ron looked at each other with wide eyes and Professor Snape came to my rescue. I sent him a thankful smile behind Professor McGonagall's back.

"Well then, you three," she said as Professor Snape pulled me out of the way. "Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part and am very disappointed in you, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." She then turned to my brother and Ron. "As for you too gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll, and live to tell the tale. Five points," she paused," will be rewarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck." With that, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall turned and left. Professor Quirrell turned to us and stuttered,

"Per-haps you ought to g-go. It m-might wake up." He laughed nervously and the four of us toddled on out of the bathroom. We heard the troll let out a large roar before going a little bit faster. We all talked on the way back to our Common Room and became fast friends as soon as Ron apologized to Hermione. I smiled at the two of them and said to Harry,

"Isn't it nice to have friends?" He looked at me and said,

"You didn't have friends?" I shook my head,

"Nope, my godfather and I live in a small shack in the middle of nowhere and live in pretty poor conditions, but we do alright. I'm quite content really." Harry nodded in reply and bid me good night at the stairs. I hugged him good night and walked with Hermione into our dorm. We got under the covers and said,

"Happy Halloween, Hermione." From her bed I heard her mumble sleepily,

"Happy Halloween, Alia." I shut my eyes and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later, Hermione and I got up and dressed into our robes to support Gryffindor in their first Quidditch match of the season. I was really excited for this year because Harry was playing, and it was my first Quidditch match I'd ever seen! Hermione was equally excited as I was. We grabbed everything we needed and walked down to the Common Room to look for Harry and Ron. Of course, the two boys weren't even out of bed yet, and it was almost 7:30! The Quidditch match started in an hour and a half! I walked over to Fred and George, who were admiring themselves in their Quidditch Robes. The noticed me and smiled. We exchanged hugs, as we usually did, and I said,

"Hey, can you two do me a favor?" They nodded and said in unison,

"Of course, we can. We'll do anything for you, Alia." I smiled.

"I need you to go wake up Harry and Ron." They smiled evilly and Fred said,

"Do you have a preference?" I shook my head and George grinned while they both conversed among themselves all the way up to the boys' dormitory. I held back a giggle as I walked over to Hermione and started to talk to her. Just as we started talking about our families, once more, screams were heard through out Gryffindor Tower. Hermione and I looked at each other before bursting into hysteric fits of laughter. Fred and George skipped happily down the steps and towards us while saying,

"There you are, our dear." I smiled and hugged them both.

"Thank you boys, you were a great help, as usual." The two of them smiled at me and hugged me back.

"As we said before, we'll do anything for you, Alia." They walked off with a wave and I waved back before turning to Hermione. I loved it when those two spoke to me in unison, and they knew it too, the jerks. That's how they always got out of trouble with me. They looked at me with their big blue eyes and spoke in unison. It worked every time for them, but no one else. Just then, Hermione let out a stifled laugh and I turned to do the same. Both Ron and Harry came down the stairs with their eyes narrowed. They were dressed in pink, flowery sun dresses and matching shoes. Their hair was also pink. My jaw dropped and I let out a laugh. They turned to me with their eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, it's just that...you girls, I mean guys, look so cute!" Hermione laughed and said,

"Yes, you two are just lovely. Are you going on a date tonight?" The boys glared before they stomped back upstairs to get ready. Hermione and I laughed and laughed until the two boys came back down. They were back to their normal looks, except for the fact that they both looked like they were going to kill someone.

"C'mon you two, let's go have breakfast! Today's the first Quidditch game! I'm so excited!" I jumped up and down before walking towards the Great Hall with Hermione. Ron and Harry caught up with us as we began to grab some food. Harry picked at his food the entire breakfast time. I looked at him and began to run my hand up and down his back. "You okay, Harry?" He nodded and I hugged him before pulling away. My hand was still going up and down his back.

"Take a bit of toast, mate. Go on." Harry looked at Ron and said,

"I'm not hungry." I side hugged Harry and Professor Snape walked up to the table behind Hermione and Ron.

"Good luck today, Potter." Ron and Hermione jumped and turned to look at our Potions Professor. "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you." He paused once more before saying," Even if it is against Slytherin." Harry and I watched as Professor Snape limped away. I stared at him oddly before hearing Harry say,

"That explains the blood." I turned to Harry sharply.

"Blood," Hermione asked simply. All three of us leaned towards Harry.

"Listen, last night I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could get past that three-headed dog. But, he got bit, that's why he's limping."

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked, Ron nodded and I sat there dumbfounded.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret."

"So, you're saying-"

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." I opened my mouth to say something, but the screech of an owl cut me off. I looked up to see Hedwig flying towards us. She had a rather large package with her. By the shape of it, I knew what it was. I smiled as she dropped it on the table and kept flying.

"A bit early for mail, isn't it?"

"But I never get mail."

"Let's open it," Ron said hastily and we all began to unwrap it.

"It's a broomstick."

"Harry, this isn't just a broomstick. It's the new Nimbus 2000!" I said excitedly.

"But who...?" Harry didn't finish the statement as he turned and saw Professor McGonagall smiling at him and petting Hedwig.

A while later, all of us, except Harry was of course, was busy watching the Quidditch game. Of course, while watching, my eyes never left Harry as soon as he flew onto the field. I remembered what I said and did to him before he went onto the field. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek while telling him that I loved him. Of course, he never looked happier. I then hugged Fred and George and wished the entire team good luck before I walked off with Ron and Hermione.

I currently watched my little brother intently as Madame Hooch said something to the players. I tuned out everyone, anything that hit me, didn't exist and anyone that spoke to me got a hateful glare. For a while, or at least for the first half of the game, Harry just watched at what his team mates did. I saw him cringe, and then grip his broom angrily. I averted my eyes from my brother and saw that Marcus Flint had used a Bludger's Bat to hit a Bludger into Oliver Wood. I glared at him as he tried to look all mighty and powerful. I turned my eyes back to Harry and saw him see something after a while. He zoomed after it on his new, amazing Nimbus 2000. I watched him, but as soon as he got close enough to the Snitch, his broom began to jerk around. My eyes widened in terror as I watched my little brother almost fall off his broom and to his death. I turned to the others for once during the game.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom."

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron asked.

"Leave it to me." Before Hermione left, I grabbed her by the arm and said,

"Hermione, I mean this with every bone in my body. If you don't save my little brother, I'll have no choice but to hex you until I can't anymore." She nodded and ran off. I turned back and watched in horror as my brother swung from the jinxed broom.

"C'mon Hermione," Ron exclaimed while looking through his binoculars at Snape across the field. I glared and grabbed the binoculars from Ron. I pointed it at Snape and my lips tightened. I gave the binoculars back to Ron. Of course, I didn't know at the time that he was turning blue because the binoculars were around his neck.

All of a sudden, Harry's broom stopped moving. I jumped and squealed with excitement while cheering as Harry got onto his Nimbus 2000. I watched with a large smile on my face as Harry sped up to meet the Slytherin Seeker.

"Go Harry! Go Harry!" I shouted with all the enthusiasm I had left in me. I watched as Harry rammed into the seeker. I smiled proudly until the Slytherin Seeker rammed back. Harry flew to the outside before coming back and running into him again. This time the other Seeker just tried to push him. _Oh yeah, nice plan...idiot,_ I thought to myself while rolling my eyes. I saw the Snitch dive downward and soon after that my brother and the Slytherin Seeker followed.

Harry and the other boy exchanged glances before the Slytherin boy pulled up first. Harry was just above the ground when he pulled up. I let out a sigh of relief and watched with pride as my brother almost caught the Snitch. Then, Harry's foot went too far on the handle and he toppled to the floor. I inhaled sharply. Harry got up and started to sort of pump his stomach, it looked to me. Hagrid then said,

"It looks like he's gonna be sick." I nodded and watched as a small golden ball flew from my brother's mouth and into his gloved hands. Realization washed over me and I began to jump up and down with Ron. I hugged him and jumped up and down with him while cheering with everyone else. Ron and I met up with Hermione and the three of us met up with Harry. I hugged my brother tightly and said,

"Dad would be so proud of you, Harry." He turned to me with a large grin on his face. I let go of him and walked to Hagrid who was waiting for us. Since today was Quidditch, we didn't have any classes at all. So, we spent the day with Hagrid, and that was fun. After a while, I remembered that Christmas was coming up and turned to everyone.

"Hey guys, I've got to go. I've got stuff to do." They nodded and I hugged Harry one more time and ran back to Gryffindor Tower. I ran into the room and saw a letter for me. It was from Remus telling him that I was to go home for Christmas. I smiled and began to pack my stuff away. After all, Christmas was the only time I got to spend with Remus all year...well...here anyway. Hehe, after that it would be summer only, and that's depressing considering all the stuff he does during the summer.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked down the stone steps with Hermione and we got on the train. We said our good byes to Harry and Ron and were now on our way home. I could barely even sit in my seat, I was so excited. Hermione was smiling widely as well as we both chattered away on the train. Then, I remembered about Draco and told Hermione I had to leave for a few minutes. She nodded and pulled out a book while I walked along the compartments looking for Draco. I saw him in a compartment with about five other people. The girl from the first night I was here glared at me and I glared back. Draco noticed me after she had glared at me and got up. He told the others to leave and they did as I stepped into the compartment. Draco shut the door and I put two spells on the compartment without anyone knowing. To the others, it looked like we were sitting and whispering to each other. Well, our shadows anyway. I also put a silencing charm on the compartment so no one could here what we were saying outside the door. Draco smiled and so did I. I hugged him and told him to owl me on Christmas and such. He nodded and said,

"Alright, and I want owls from you too." I nodded and hugged him again before I put on an angry face, took the charms off, and stomped out of the compartment. Draco had a glare on his face when he yelled out the door," So much for a talk!" He slammed the compartment door shut and I couldn't help but giggle. I walked back to Hermione and we exchanged addresses and such. After a few minutes, the train stopped, and I smiled widely. We ran off the train and looked around for our parents. I grinned and bid Hermione good bye as I ran up to the only man on the platform with brown, shaggy, torn robes. I hugged him and he jumped a bit before noticing that it was me.

"Hey Remus! I missed you." He smiled down at me and said,

"Hey Alia, I missed you, too." I smiled and he took my hand. "C'mon, let's go get your things." I nodded and we went and got my stuff.

Later, Remus magic-ed away my school possessions and I went into the girls' bathroom while he walked into the boys'. He appeared next to me and I held tightly onto his arm like before and he apparated to the Lupin home. I walked around and saw that everything was just the way I left it. Remus smiled and I disappeared into my room to write Harry, Draco, and Hermione to tell them that I arrived safely home. Remus asked why I had three and I told him that I had one for each of them; Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He, of course, believed me and I came back down stairs while cuddling up next to him on the couch. Later that night, Remus went away, since it was a full moon and I hadn't made his potion since it was such short notice. I walked upstairs and started to brew potions. When dawn hit, I fell asleep on my bed.

A few weeks later, Christmas day had finally arrived. I eagerly ran down stairs and saw my presents under the sad-looking Christmas tree that Remus had found. I, of course, was not bothered by this. I saw a lot of presents and looked at Remus. He had a pile for me and there were a few for him. He smiled at me and nodded. I walked over to my gifts and plopped down on the dusty, wooden floor. It didn't bother me at all. I looked at the first one and smiled. It was from Draco. I opened it and inside was a pair of long, black jeans with a green dragon going up the left leg. I giggled and Remus looked at me oddly. It was my first pair of not-patched up jeans. I was excited.

"It's a present from my friend, Draco at Hogwarts." He nodded and I went on. The next one was from Harry. It wasn't much, but it made me smile. It was a golden snitch. Remus smiled and I went on once more. The next one was from Hermione. She gave me a green t-shirt with a black wolf on it. It was howling at the moon. Remus laughed at this gift. Mrs. Weasley sent me a hand-knitted green sweater with a golden A on it. I giggled at it before putting it on. Remus smiled and I opened the next gift. It was from Fred and George. They gave me a whole bunch of tricks and pranks for me to have fun with. Remus sent me a look and I promised not to pull any pranks while here. The next box was from Ron. Inside of it were all kinds of little sweets and knick knacks that I would enjoy playing, or tinkering with. I opened the one from Dumbledore and saw that it was a picture of my mother and father as children. The next present was from, to my surprise and Remus's, Severus Snape. It was a potion kit, but not just any potion kit. It was an advanced potions kit that hed made himself for me so I could improve my potion-making faster. My last gift was from Remus. I opened the small box and gasped at what it contained. It was a small golden locket with an A inscribed on it. I opened it and saw a picture of Remus and me on one side, and then a picture of me, Harry, and my parents on the other. I shut it and turned it over to see," No matter what happens, we'll always love each other," engraved on it followed by," Love, Remus, James, Lily, and Harry." I smiled and put it around my neck while hugging Remus. He smiled and hugged me back. I urged him to open his presents and he did.

His first present was from Mrs. Weasley. She had sent him a hand-knitted sweater as well. It was green like mine, but with a golden R in the center of it. He then opened the next one, which was from Mr. Weasley. He had sent Remus a pair of new robes. I smiled and clapped happily. Remus smiled and then went onto his next, and last, gift. It was from me. He opened it and smiled at it. It was a music box. On the top was a picture of the Marauders and my mum. On each side of the box was a picture of one of the Marauders as well. He opened the box and on the inside was a picture of me and him. We were both "holding" a mirror. The voice that sang from within the music box was my own. I had written a song especially for this present and he smiled at me with teary eyes. He enveloped me into a hug and I hugged him back. I put all my love and energy into that box, and Remus knew it. We pulled away and he said,

"Thank you, very much my dear." I grinned and said,

"You're very welcome, dad." He hugged me again and then pulled back. "Now, daddy, you clear out the trash, and I'll cook Christmas dinner." He raised a brow and I sighed before opening the door. On the front step, like every year, was a small basket with all kinds of meats and foods inside. Remus and I never knew who sent it to us, but we always took it and thanked who ever it was for it. He nodded and said,

"Ah, yes, I suppose you're right." He then got up and started picking up the trash while I picked up the basket and walked into the kitchen. I was in the middle of baking a pie and basting the ham when an owl flew into the window. I jumped a bit before walking over to the window and opening it. The owl flew up and landed on the windowsill. I grabbed the letters from its leg and the bird flew off. I opened one and smiled when I saw that it was from the Weasleys.

"Dad," I shouted. He ran into the room. "We've gotten a letter from the Weasleys." He smiled and walked on over before I opened it. Inside was a letter that began to speak to us. It was Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Hello Alia and Remus. We hope you are doing well and are safe. We wanted to wish you a happy and safe Christmas while we are in Romania with Charlie. He's studying dragons here after all." Now came in a new voice that I had never heard before.

"Yes, and by the way, Alia. I am very sorry that I didn't send you anything. I didn't know what you would like. I do hope you forgive me. Of course, I didn't send your brother anything either, for the same reason."

"Oh, stop rambling, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at her husband before they both said,

"Hope you're doing well; love, Arthur and Molly Weasley." I smiled and looked at dad. He smiled back and then said,

"Dear, I put all your things up in your room." I smiled and said,

"Set the table, will you dad?" He did so and I put everything out and we ate after thanking who ever it was that gave us the delicious food. After dinner, we had desert, which was a delicious pumpkin pie and some tarts. I washed and dried the dishes while Remus put them away after we finished eating. I sighed in remembrance that it was almost time for school again, but I didn't want to leave Remus all alone. I looked at Remus and he looked back at me before shaking his head.

"No dear, you're going back to Hogwarts, so don't even give me that look. Your father and mother would've wanted you to go to Hogwarts and finish your education. You come before me, got it?" I nodded and he sent me upstairs to bed so I could get some rest from the excitement of today.

I walked into my room and laid down on my bed. I saw everything put where it was supposed to be and smiled. I began to fiddle with my locket and then looked at it. I opened it and smiled at the pictures inside. I bit my lip and my eyes began to water. I ran my fingers along the outside of the locket before saying,

"Good night mum...dad..." I curled up underneath the blankets and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next few weeks were about as eventful as the first. I was getting frequent owls from Harry, Ron, and Draco. It was quite funny. Remus kept wondering where all the owls came from. He was happy that I had friends, but it annoyed him when owls flew into, or through, the window during dinner. I always apologized and told my friends to not send owls during dinner. Of course, it never worked. One time, Remus sent Ron a Howler for sending Errol during dinner. He flew through the window and crashed into Remus's favorite mashed potatoes. It made him so angry!

Finally it was time for me to get going to Hogwarts. I was at the train station with Remus and was about to get on the train when I turned and ran to Remus. I hugged him and told him good bye. He said that he would look forward to my letters. I told him that I would owl him when I could and got on the train. I was wearing my new jeans that Draco sent me and the sweater that Mrs. Weasley sent me. I got on the train and it took me a while, but I finally found Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Unfortunately, Draco was with a dark-haired pug-faced girl. It was Pansy Parkinson. I had been told about her from Hermione and Ron. They knew people, but Harry and I didn't. Draco glared at me and I glared back. I then whispered a thank you when I passed by him. He smirked and then glared at me. I found Hermione a while later and we began to talk about our Christmas. We exchanged conversation about what we each got from someone. I didn't tell you that Draco sent me the pants, I just said someone did. Of course, she believed me, and soon enough, we were at Hogwarts.

Hermione and I got off the train and got into the carriages. They took us to Hogwarts, obviously, and once we were at the doors, Hermione and I ran out and into the castle. Standing there was Ron and Harry. I ran and practically tackled Harry. We both fell to the ground and our glasses went flying. We looked at each other and laughed before Hermione and Ron handed us our glasses. We took them and I linked arms with them before walking off to the Common Room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks, everyone was busy with homework, studying, and exams. Of course, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I were all busying our selves with the above and trying to find out who Nicholas Flamel is. I was so tired of that name I wanted to cut it from my mind. In Potions, I was getting the best marks I could get. Professor Snape said that I could get an Outstanding in my Potions OWLs. I thanked him as I usually did and sent an In-Your-Face look at Draco. Snape saw this and never did anything about it. I was his new favorite student and there wasn't anything that could change that. Pansy and I had gotten into a few fights since we arrived. She got in my face and talked about Harry. I didn't like it, so I did something about it.

It was a few weeks before exams and Hermione remembered something about Nicholas Flamel. We all shot up and we followed her to the library. She pulled out a large book and said,

"I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so _stupid_?" She slammed a large, red, leather book onto the table and we jumped. "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading," she said while opening it. Ron looked at her and said,

"This...is light?" Hermione just sent him a glare before scanning the book.

"Oh! Here it is! 'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone.'" she said with a smile on her face. Ron and Harry said,

"The what?" I sent them a look and said,

"Honestly, don't you two read?" I rolled my eyes and quoted the book without looking. "'The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal.'"

"Immortal?" Ron repeated and Hermione said,

"It means you'll never die."

"I know what it means," Ron exclaimed, clearly offended. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"'The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday.' That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door, mates; the Sorcerer's Stone." They all nodded and we made a note that night to go ahead and visit Hagrid.

We got under Harry's invisibility cloak and ran out onto the grounds, all four of us. It was amazing how we could all fit, but we could. We ran through the wet grass and knocked on the door while exclaiming," Hagrid!" He opened the door and said,

"Oh hello, I don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." He went to shut the door and we all exclaimed,

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" He opened the door and said,

"Oh." He let us in and we all sat down. Hermione sat in his large armchair and Harry and Ron took the bench with Hagrid's dog. I, on the other hand, leaned against a pillar and tilted my head to the side. Harry decided to come out and bluntly say,

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Hagrid looked at Harry and said,

"Snape? Blimey, yer still on about him, are ye?" I sighed and said,

"Sadly, they are." Ron glared and said,

"You're just angry because he's your favorite teacher and you're his little pet." I sent Ron a harsh glare and went to move, but the look Hagrid sent me stopped me.

"Hagrid," Harry exclaimed. "We know he's after the Stone, we just don't know why."

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it." I smiled at Hagrid, knowing that he understood me.

"What?"

"You heard," Hagrid said. "Right, now, come on, I'm a bit preoccupied today." He tried to motion us to leave, but we still sat/stood there. Harry then said," Wait a minute! 'One of the teachers'?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course! There are other things protecting the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments?" Hagrid nodded.

"Right, it's a waste of bloody time if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, 'cept for me and Dumbledore." That was when Hagrid realized his mistake. "I shouldn't have told you that. I should not have told you that." Then, something behind Hagrid began to make noise. It was in a cauldron and Hagrid reached in and pulled it out. It looked like a rock; a smooth, shiny rock, but it wasn't.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry was so clueless sometimes.

"That? It's a...um..." I rolled my eyes and Ron said,

"I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it off a feller I met at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of face." I sighed and the round object began to shake. Soon enough, it seemed to explode. I smiled and looked down at the small creature.

"Is that...a dragon?" Hermione asked and Ron butted in.

"That's not just a dragon! That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

"Isn't he beautiful?"  
Hagrid asked while looking down at the baby dragon lovingly. "Oh bless him! Look, he knows his mummy." He tickled the dragon under its chin and said," Hello Norbert." I blinked and Harry and I asked,

"Norbert?"

"Well he's gotta have a name, doesn't he?" He asked us before he said," Te de de de de!" Then Norbert decided to hiccup fire on Hagrid's beard. "Oh! Whoa! He'll have to be trained up a bit of course." He began to pat at his beard before he squinted near the window and asked," Who's that?" I turned and gritted my teeth while growling,

"Malfoy."

"Oh dear," was all Hagrid said before the four of us decided to head inside. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. After all, sometimes karma comes back and bites you in the a-

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I ever met him." Harry was the one whom interrupted my thoughts. Ron then spoke.

"It's crazy! And worse, Malfoy knows." I gritted my teeth and tightened my fists.

"I don't understand, is that bad?" Hermione asked, and we all stopped while looking up. I gulped and heard Ron say,

"It's bad." In front of us was Professor McGonagall, and Draco was standing behind her. I glared at him and then looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening." I groaned and she led us into her classroom with Malfoy. We all stood in front of her desk. Malfoy was on one side, and I was closest to him. I sent him glares when I could, but listened to everything Professor McGonagall was saying," Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for you actions, 50 points will be taken." Everyone's mouth dropped, except Draco's smug one and Harry and I exclaimed,

"50!"

"Each. And to ensure that it won't happen again, all five of you will receive detention." My dropped mouth shut and I turned and smirked at Draco. He looked at Professor McGonagall and said,

"Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us." I smirked as Professor McGonagall said,

"No, you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. You see, honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention." I smirked and soaked it in before I said,

"Hold on Professor." I heard Draco let out a sigh of relief, he apparently thought I was saving him or something. "You'll have to give me two detentions." She gave me an odd look and said,

"Miss Potter, why would I give you two detentions?" I sighed and said calmly,

"Well, one for being out late and all, and one for this." I swung my fist back, since I was closest to Draco and hit him square in the mouth. He fell backwards and his hand flew to his mouth. I glared at him and Professor McGonagall exclaimed,

"Miss Potter! You do receive another detention, and that one you'll serve alone. I will talk with the other teachers and ask them which would like to have you." I smiled and said,

"Thank you, Professor." I turned to the others and said," Let's get off to bed...before I get another detention for beating him some more." They all nodded and followed me out of the classroom. Ron patted me on the shoulder and said,

"Nice job, Alia. But now you'll get another detention."

"Yeah," I said. "But the only teacher who I don't like is Professor Quirrell and that's because he's weird." The three laughed and Harry said,

"Nice sis, I'm not sure mum would be proud." I shrugged and said,

"Yeah, but dad would be. Then he'd scold me because mum told him too." Harry and Ron laughed with me, but Hermione didn't. I looked at her and said," What's up, Hermy?" She shrugged and I said," First detention?" She nodded and I said," Hey, don't worry about it. You'll be with us." She nodded and we all walked off to Gryffindor Tower.


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and I walked out of the doors of Hogwarts towards Hagrid's hut with Filch leading us. I rolled my eyes at the psychotic caretaker. He was going on about the old punishments of Hogwarts and I clearly didn't care. Ron looked horror-stricken and Harry was looking at me. I sent him a look and he nodded. We understood each other now by looking at each other. It was pretty awesome, and when we got to Hagrid, I sent him a different look. Hagrid was looking sad and was sniffling, which I found out was never good. His face was tear-stricken and he was carrying a crossbow; NOT a good combination.

"A sorry lot, this is, Hagrid." Filch noticed Hagrid's sniffling and tear-stricken face. "Oh good God, you're not still on about that bloody dragon are you?" All of us, who cared, sent Hagrid a questioning look.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony." I nodded and saw Hagrid readjust his crossbow.

"But that's good isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Ron nodded.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him?" I saw Filch roll his eyes and wanted to hit him. "He's only a baby after all."

"Oh for God's sake, pull yourself together man. You're going into the Forest after all. Got to have your wits about you." Draco Malfoy paled, as if he could anymore. He paled the moment he saw my glare when he arrived with the rest of us.

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are...werewolves!" I stepped forward and glared at Malfoy.

"Watch your mouth, you blonde-haired good-for-nothing pretty boy! You think you're all high-and-mighty. Just wait until the wrong person hears about you being afraid of the Forest." He glared back.

"Why, are you a werewolf?" I smirked evilly and said,

"Maybe, ya wanna find out? Don't worry. I don't bite...often." Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Filch turned to Draco.

"Ah, there's more than just werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that. Nighty-night," he said while walking off towards the castle. I turned to Hagrid and said,

"So, what're we doin' first?" Hagrid sent me a sad smile and said,

"Alright, let's go." We walked off into the forest and I had a hold on Harry's hand so I wouldn't get lost. It was quiet until Hagrid stopped us at a small silver puddle. I looked at it cautiously and quizzically. He bent down and dipped his fingers into it.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked while gripping my hand tighter. Hagrid stood back up and said,

"What we're here for. See that?" He asked while holding up his thumb and middle and index finger. "That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now this one's been hurt bad by something. So it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Hermione, Ron, you come with me." Ron nodded and said,

"Okay." Hagrid turned to me and Harry next.

"And Harry, Alia, you'll go with Malfoy." I cringed and groaned.

"Perfect."

"Okay, then I get Fang!" I held back a laugh as Hagrid replied to Draco,

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." It was then that we decided to split up. Draco was the one with the lantern, so we had to stay close to him. I was gripping Harry's hand hard to keep myself from trying to kill the little twit.

"Wait until my father hears about this! It's servant stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"If I didn't know better, _Draco_, I'd say you were scared."

"I'm not scared, Potter." An owl then hooted and Draco looked around. "Did you hear that?" I snorted and he turned and glared at me.

"What Drakiepoo, afraid of an owl?" Harry laughed and Draco glared again.

"C'mon Fang," Draco said while rolling his eyes. Fang ran up to Draco and padded alongside him. Then Fang started to growl and whine.

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asked. Harry, Draco, and I all looked up and Draco screamed while running away with Fang. In front of me and Harry was a black hooded figure drinking the blood of a unicorn. He looked up and Harry and mine's eyes widened. He got up and began to glide towards us. Harry and I stumbled back, and fell. I held onto him and he gripped onto me with one hand and his scar with another. It kept getting closer and closer until...  
Something jumped out from behind us. It landed in front of us and seemed to try and kick the cloaked figure. Harry and I slowly stood up while still clinging to each other. The creature in front of us was half horse, half man. He had the head, arms, and torso of a man, but the lower half of a horse. He was completely blue. I knew exactly what this creature was. It was a centaur.

"Harry Potter, you must leave." _What am I? Chopped liver? Sheesh..._ "You are known to many creatures here. The Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

"But what was that thing you just saved us from?" I smiled, knowing that Harry hadn't forgotten about me.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You've slain something so pure that from the moment the blood touches your lips you will have a half-life, a cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?"

"Can you think of no one?" The centaur asked. I blinked and looked at Harry.

"Do you think that it's...?" Harry nodded and I gripped his arm.

"You mean to say that thing that killed the unicorn, that as drinking its blood, that was Voldemort?"

"Do you know what is hidden in the castle at this very moment, Mr. Potter?" My eyes and Harry's widened before we both said,

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" Then, Hermione's voice shot through the Forest.

"Harry! Alia!" We turned to her and Hagrid said,

"Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter. All right there you two?" We nodded and turned to Firenze.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck." I raised a brow and then turned to Harry. He nodded and we both walked up to Hagrid. I shot Malfoy a glare and so did Harry. _Jerk, leaving us alone like that. What a coward._ I sighed and followed Hagrid out of the forest and towards the castle. Hagrid, of course, forgot out the unicorn and had to go back for it, so it took us a little longer then expected. The five of us stayed until Hagrid dismissed us from Detention. That was after he invited us all in for tea. It was funmostly because Draco was off in a corner by himself looking left out. It made my day feel complete knowing I'd taken him down a notch...even if it wasn't fully, or only, me.

Draco and the four of us went our separate ways when we reached the inside of the castle. He walked off and I heard Ron say something. I laughed and didn't glance at him from over my shoulder, because if I did, I would've seen the hurt in Draco's eyes. We walked up to the Common Room and sat down at the fireplace. Harry told Hermione and Ron what happened in the forest, with little excerpts from me.

"You mean, that You-Know-Who's out there right now in the Forest?" Harry and I nodded.

"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it all wrong! Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself; he wants the Stone for Voldemort." Ron cringed and so did Hermione. I sent Harry a glare, but he didn't see it. "With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He...he'll come back." Harry sat down in distress and I put my arms around him in a hug.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" I sent Ron a look and spoke for my brother.

"I think if he had the chance he might've killed him tonight." Ron gulped.

"And to think, I've been worried about my Potions Final." I rolled my eyes. That's all Ron every worries about; his grades.

"Hang on a minute." We all looked at Hermione. "We're forgetting one thing. Who's the wizard Voldemort's always feared?" I smiled and nodded. "Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched." Hermione nodded and I hugged my brother. He was alone in this since I was the lost Potter that no one knew about except Remus."

"It'll be okay, Harry. We'll figure something out. You've beaten him before, and you can do it again; especially with me, Ron, and Hermione around." I glanced at Ron.

"Well...at least with me and Hermione." Ron sent me a look and I sent him one back before he nodded and said,

"This is true, mate." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Way to be considerate, Ronald." I laughed and so did Harry. "Anyway, we should all probably get to bed, huh, Alia?" I nodded.

"Yeah, c'mon boys, off to bed with you... I feel like an adult." I shivered and Ron and Harry laughed. "Well, night boys, we'll see you tomorrow for our lovely exams." They groaned causing Hermione and me to laugh. I looked at Hermione and said," Well, it's time for bed, aye?" She nodded and we walked upstairs to our beds. We crawled under the blankets and Hermione said,

"Do you really think Voldemort's going to come after Harry?"

"Yes, Hermy. I think so without a shadow of a doubt. He did try to come after him tonight, and if Firenze didn't show up, he probably would've gotten away with it after killing me." I saw Hermione nodded before I blew out my candle. I watched the smoke rise and the small ember fade into blackness before I stared out the window at the moon. It was full, which meant Remus was out tonight. I was just as lonely as he was tonight, and I didn't even know why...


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks were rather boring and all we did was study for our exams. The students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were pretty restless because it was spring, getting close to summer, and all we could do was study for our exams. We hardly ever got to walk around in our street/muggle clothes and we hardly ever got to have fun. The most fun we had was playing Wizard Chess with each other. It was very boring and annoying to listen to Ron and Harry's complaining. The four of us Gryffindor students were currently stepping out of Charms. We had just had our Charms Exam and were very tired. I groaned and then said,

"I am so happy for tomorrow." Harry and Ron looked at me funny.

"Why?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" She didn't wait for the boys' replies. "Tomorrow we're taking our Potions Exam, and Alia's favorite subject is Potions. She's really good at it, and has a definite knack." I smiled proudly and Ron and Harry groaned.

"Kill us." I laughed and put my arms around the two boys.

"Hey, I'm not killing anyone, okay? Sheesh, you people make it seem like I've got nothing better to do." They looked at me and then I remembered that this was the conversation I had with Fred and George. "Wait...he-he, wrong people, sorry." They looked at me oddly. "What? It's an inside joke between me and my Boys." The trio blinked and I rolled my eyes. "Fred and George, you knit wits!"

"Ooh..." I sighed and Harry said," Let's go for a walk. Maybe we can get our minds off having a class with Snape tomorrow." I sighed and rolled my eyes. They were always hating Professor Snape, and not showing him any respect. It killed me to hear this, but I lived with it. We walked down to the grounds and were talking and walking towards Hagrid's when Harry's hand flew to his scar.

"You all right there, Harry?"

"My scar; it keeps burning." I put my arm around his shoulders.

"It's happened before."

"Not like this," he said while inhaling sharply in pain once again.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse," Ron suggested and Harry shook his head.

"I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming. Ah." Then, we heard Hagrid's flute and Harry seemed to think of something. "Oh, of course!" We all sent Harry an odd look before he ran off, with us following him at his heels.

"What is it?"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger who turns up just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wonder around with dragon eggs in their pockets. Why didn't I see it before?" Hermione and Ron sent him an odd look before I nodded and ran with Harry towards Hagrid. "Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?" Hagrid has stopped playing his flute and looked at us oddly.

"I dunno. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up.

"This stranger though, you and he must've talked." Hagrid thought for a moment before saying,

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. And I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" I looked at Harry and he realized that it was a rather stupid question.

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him, I said, I said,' The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him.' Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he'll fall straight asleep." All four of us looked at one another before hearing Hagrid say," I shouldn't have told you that. Where are you going? Where are you-?" We all ran off towards Professor McGonagall in the Transfiguration classroom. We ran up to her, scaring the wits out of her.

"We have to speak to Professor Dumbledore, immediately." I nodded and so did Ron. Professor McGonagall looked at us oddly.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore's not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

"He's gone! But this is important! This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"How did you know-?" Professor McGonagall looked at us all with wide eyes.

"Someone's going to try and steal it!"

"I don't know how you four found out about the Stone, but I assure you it was perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories...quietly." We all slumped and walked out of the room. Once outside, we all stopped and Harry turned to us.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met. It was Snape; which means that he knows how to get past Fluffy." None of us, but me of course, looked up and saw Professor Snape. I blinked and looked at him.

"And with Dumbledore gone..."

"Good afternoon." I looked around. "Now, what would four young Gryffindors, such as yourselves be doing inside, on a day like this?" Hermione stuttered,

"We were...we were just-" I then cut in.

"We were just talking to Professor McGonagall about our Finals. We were actually discussing your Potions final when you walked up, Professor." He looked at me and nodded before looking at Harry, who was sending him a glare. I grabbed his hand and said," Bye Professor. I'm looking forward to your Potions Final tomorrow." I turned and walked off, dragging Harry behind me. After we turned the corner, I stopped and turned to Harry. Hermione said,

"Now what are we going to do?"

"We're going down the trap door...tonight." I nodded and we all walked off towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Later that night, we walked down from our dormitories and towards the Common Room. We were wearing street/muggle clothes, thankfully, and I chose a nice, comfy pair of jeans. We arrived and heard a noise coming from the arm of the red couch. It was a croaking toad. I then realized whose toad it was.

"Trevor," Harry said quietly.

"Trevor, sh, go you shouldn't be here!" After Ron decided to whisper that loudly, we heard another voice.

"Neither should you." I noticed the voice to belong to Neville Longbottom. "You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"

"Now Neville, listen. We were...we were..." Harry couldn't say anymore because Neville cut him off.

"No, I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again! I'll...I'll fight you." Hermione blinked and pulled out her wand.

"Neville, I'm really really sorry about this. Petrificus totalus," she said and some sort of mist shot out of her wand. Neville's body went rigid and he fell to the floor like a log. Ron and Harry blinked before Ron said,

"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant, but scary." I rolled my eyes and we all walked by Neville.

"Let's go. Sorry Neville."

"Sorry." I looked down at Neville.

"I'm sorry, Neville." I heard Ron say,

"It's for yer own good, you know." I rolled my eyes and we got out of the Common Room and went to the third floor corridor. We entered the same way we did last time, except this time Ron stood on Hermione's foot. I had to stifle a giggle as Harry rolled his eyes. We walked into the room after Hermione unlocked the door and saw Fluffy.

"Wait a minute. He's..." The cloak was then blown off by Fluffy's break. "...snoring. Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Ron shot me a look, and I kept my mouth shut.

"Augh, it's got horrible breath." I rolled my eyes.

"We have to move its paw."

"What?" Ron asked. I rolled my eyes and Harry and I said,

"Come on!" We all got behind the paw and Harry said," Okay, push!" We pushed the paw off and opened the trap door. Harry looked at us and said," I'll go first. Don't follow me until I give you a sign. If something bed happens, get yourselves out!" Harry paused. "Does it seem a bit quiet to you?"

"The harp, it's stopped playing," Hermione said while looking at us. I blinked and then looked at Ron as he exclaimed,

"Augh, yuck!" He then picked up whatever fell onto his shoulder before looking up. We saw the dogs' heads and Harry yelled,

"Jump!" Of course, we all did as he said and jumped down one after the other. It went Harry, Ron, Hermione, and then me. We fell down into the darkness and landed on a dark green plant. I blinked and then knew what it was when it moved behind Ron.

"Whoa! Lucky this plant thing is here, really." Then something moved behind Harry and Ron exclaimed," Whoa!" The plant then decided it would be funny to wrap itself around us. It got tighter and tighter the more we struggled. I then stopped struggling as Hermione said,

"Stop moving, both of you! This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax, if you don't, it'll only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster? Oh, now I can relax!" Ron yelled while Hermione rolled her eyes and she fell through the plant. The boys' eyes widened.

"Hermione!" I rolled my eyes and Devil's Snare let me go next. I then heard them exclaim," Alia!" I fell and landed on my feet in a crouching position. I looked up and soon enough Harry fell as well. Ron seemed to be having a conniption fit. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Lumos Solem!" Ron fell through and we asked him if he was okay. He tried to pass it off as nothing, but we all sent him a look. Then we heard a noise.

"What's that?"

"I don't know...sounds like wings." I looked at Harry and we all followed him through a large wooden door.


	11. Chapter 11

We walked through the door and I gasped at what I saw. In front of us, randomly flying places were large, silver, keys. They had silverfish wings and were skinny and long. Well, some of them were silver. They were also gold and skinny. They were really beautifully made keys. They were really exquisite and very detailed. I enjoyed watching them.

"Curious...I've never seen bird like these." I blinked and said,

"Hermy, these aren't birds, they're keys." She blinked and looked at me with a "You're kidding, right?" Face. I shook my head. "I'm serious, Hermy." She sighed and shook her head. Harry nodded.

"She's right, they are keys. And I bet one of them fits that door," Harry said. He walked around and then up to a levitating broom. It seemed to be in the spotlight in the middle of the stone room.

"What's this all about?

"I don't know... It's strange." Ron started off towards it and Hermione gave me a look before following him. I turned to Harry and he looked at me.

"Alohamora," Ron exclaimed and then tried to open the door. He then turned to the rest of us, who were looking at him oddly. "Well, it was worth a try." Hermione let out a cry of frustration.

"What are we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there!"

"We're looking for a big old fashion one; probably rusty like the handle." After a few minutes of looking, Harry pointed to one and said,

"There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!" Harry walked over to the broom floating in the center of the room. He looked at me and I looked back at him.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"It's too simple." I nodded and said,

"Way too simple. Something could go wrong, or complicate things." Ron ignored my statement.

"Oh, go on Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can. You're the youngest Seeker in a century!" Harry nodded and I sent him a look. He ignored it and grabbed the broom anyway. The keys suddenly swooped down and attacked Harry. I sent Ron a look and he said," This complicates things a bit."

"A bit? A bit! Ronald Weasley, that's my brother up there! Oh, and just a FYI, Professor Snape probably would've used a charm to get the key to him considering that he's smarter than you look, Ron!" Ron looked offended at my statement, but said nothing in return. Harry had now taken off and was heading towards the key. I ran over to the door and stood by it. Harry grabbed the key, after a few good minutes, and threw it to Hermione.

"Catch the key!" She did so and ran over to me. She fumbled with it for a while before putting in the hole, with no help from Ronald of course. We entered the door, and Harry zoomed in soon after. We slammed the door shut and heard all the keys crash into the door. I sent Ron a look and he smiled nervously before we began to walk along. Harry had ditched the charmed broom and we went into the next room. It was dark and very creepy. There wasn't much light and it sort of reminded me of a graveyard.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." I nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. He squeezed my hand to assure me that it was alright.

"Where are we?" He asked. "A graveyard?" Well, I suppose Harry did have the same thoughts as me. Of course...we are brother and sister.

"This is no graveyard. It's a chessboard." My eyes widened as the flames that were apparently dimmed lit the room up. Sure enough there were chess pieces set up. I began to chew on my bottom lip and looked around.

"There's the door!" Harry exclaimed. We all walked towards it, but I knew something was going to happen, and sure enough, the Pawns pulled out their swords and crossed them so we couldn't pass. I muttered a curse and Hermione looked at me. I forgot that I never really cursed around her.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked. Ron, of course, knew exactly what to do. He began to somewhat pace and look around the room. I thought it was rather odd, but this was Ron's forte.

"It's obvious isn't it? We're going to play our way across the room. All right, Harry, you take the empty bishop square. Hermione, you'll be the queen-side castle. Alia, you'll be the Pawn to the far right. As for me, I'll be a knight." We all nodded and went to our respective places before Hermione turned to Ron and said,

"What happens now?"

"Well, white moves first, and then we play." Sure enough, a white pawn moved first and Ron seemed to be thinking of a way.

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like real Wizards Chess, do you?" Ron then said," You there D-5." The Pawn moved and the white pawn whipped it out. All of our eyes widened. "Yes Hermione. I think this is gonna be exactly like Wizard's Chess." Of course, in a time like this, I said the only thing I could say...

"Oh buggar." As time went on, Ron began to move pieces left and right and it looked like we were getting our asses handed to us. I didn't like the fact that he moved me around a lot more then I needed to be. Of course, halfway through the game I realized that he was trying to get me to the other side to get back pieces. Of course, that didn't entirely work because a Rook just happened to see me and decided to block my way. At the same time, Ron put a critical piece somewhere so the Rook wouldn't take me. Every time the Rook came to get me, Ron would sacrifice another piece for me. Eventually, we were pretty much the only pieces on the board except for a single black castle and a few white pieces. The Queen moved over to our Rook and swung its sword at it. The castle broke and fell to the ground. I looked at Ron and saw him thinking of something. I looked around the board and gasped in realization.

"Wait a minute," Harry said while looking around. He then realized something and looked at Ron.

"You understand right Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me. Then you're free, to check the King." My eyes watered and I shook my head.

"Ron, you can't!" Harry then said,

"No. Ron, no!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked the two of us.

"He's going to sacrifice himself."

"No you can't! There must be another way!" Ron looked at the three of us.

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not?" I opened my mouth and then shut it. I didn't feel like fighting with Ron, presently. "Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it! Not me! Not Hermione! Not Alia! You!" We all nodded and I took a deep breath. "Knight to H-3." He squeezed his eyes shut as the piece began to move. I watched in horror as the piece came to a complete stop and Ron mumbled," Check." Then, the Queen came closer and closer to Ron. I began to shake and my eyes began to water. I feared for Ron's safety. I mean, sure, we didnt get along when it came to Professor Snape, but that didn't mean I wanted him injured. The Queen finally stopped and pulled back her sword. My eyes widened as she then stabbed him. The statue fell apart and Ron flew off while screaming.

"Ron!" I screamed before trying to go towards him. I stopped and remembered that we were still playing. I turned to Hermione and saw her stop in her tracks as Harry said,

"No! Don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing." She nodded and Harry walked slowly towards the King. I watched and tears lined my eyes when I glanced at the unconscious Weasley. As soon as Harry was close enough he said," Checkmate." The King dropped his sword to Harry and Harry looked up at it. I smiled and ran up to Harry while hugging him. He hugged me back and then we both ran to Ron. Hermione was already by his side. "Take care of Ron, both of you, then go to the Owlery and send a message to Dumbledore." The both of us nodded. "Ron's right, I have to go on."

"You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard. You really are." I nodded and Harry said,

"Not as good as you." Hermione chuckled.

"Me? Books, cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship and bravery...and Harry, just be careful." I nodded and stood up. I walked up to Harry and hugged him tight.

"Be careful, my brother. You'll do fine, just like usual and Hermione's right about you. You're one of the best wizards, Harry. And if he does kill you Harry, don't you worry. He'll die by my hands if I ever see him." He smiled and hugged me tighter then I had him.

"I'll be fine, Alia. Don't you worry. I'll come back, promise." I smiled and let him go before he walked off out the door. I turned to Hermione and said,

"Alright, let's get Ron to the infirmary and then send that owl to Dumbledore." She nodded and we both picked up Ron before walking off to the infirmary. I was sure that Harry was doing his best with whoever was down there. It wasn't Professor Snape, because while I went on my way to the Owlery, I ran into him and told him what was going on. Of course, he flew towards the Owlery and told me to go take care of Ron. I did as I was told and went back to the Infirmary. Soon enough, he came into the Hospital Wing and gave Ron some sort of a potion to help him. He then dismissed Hermione and me to our dorms. We left, but neither of us really slept.

I curled up on the sofa with the twins. They heard us enter the room and came down to see who it was. They saw that it was me and that my clothes were tattered. Of course, they came over and hugged me asking me if I was alright. I told them that I was and what had happened. They were the only ones I told almost anything to. They curled up on the couch next to me. I cuddled up with them as the two of them held me in their arms. Hermione just smiled before going upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, someone shook me awake. I woke up and blinked several times. I then smiled and pretty much attacked the person who awoke me. I giggled and hugged them. They looked up at me with wide eyes before I said,

"Ron! Oh my God! You're alright!" He laughed and said,

"Of course I am. Now, Dumbledore found Harry and he's in the Hospital Wing right now." My eyes widened and I ran towards the Hospital Wing. I pushed the doors open and pushed past Madame Pomfrey. I ran up to where Harry was and smiled. He was sleeping peacefully with his glasses on the table next to him. Madame Pomfrey came up to me and glared at me before saying,

"Young lady, what is the meaning of this? Mr. Potter needs rest." I looked up at her and said,

"He's my brother, and I'm just making sure he's okay." She still glared at me before saying,

"Well, now you see he's okay. Get. Out." I sent her an outraged look before someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Fred. I hugged him and he hugged me back before he left some stuff on Harry's bedside table. I walked out of the Hospital Wing with Freds arms around me in a hug. We walked back to the Common Room.

Today was pretty much a free day since we only had one Exam to take, and for me it was a total breeze. I mean, seriously, who couldn't pass their Potions Exam? It was the easiest exam that I ever took... Of course, I suppose that was only the...sixth one I've taken. I was currently sitting outside with the twins discussing what they were going to do once they got home. Then they thought of something.

"Hey, do you think your God Dad would let you come stay with us sometime?" I smiled and said,

"He probably would. We'd have to ask him and your parents." They nodded, and soon word came to me that Harry was awake. I said good bye to the twins and ran off to find Harry. I ran down the corridors, shoving my way past people, and running through ghosts. Right then, nothing mattered to me except going to see my brother. I made it to the Hospital Wing and ran through the doors. I saw Professor Dumbledore and smiled shyly. He smiled back and munched on something. I looked at the box and saw that it was a Bertie Bott Every Flavor Bean. I ran up to Harry and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back and I backed off when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked at Professor Dumbledore and he smiled. He said,

"I just thought I'd let you know that the feast will be starting soon. See you both then." We nodded and Dumbledore left leaving me and my brother alone. I hugged him and said,

"Oh Harry! I'm so happy you're alright. C'mon, let's go see Ron and Hermione." He smiled at me and nodded while getting up out of his bed. I grabbed his hand and ran out of the Hospital Wing with a large smile on his face. Then I stopped and said," But first, you need to bathe and get dressed." He looked at me before laughing and nodding.

"I suppose you're right." He walked off and got dressed. I soon went to the Common Room and told the others to wait for me and Harry on the first floor. Harry arrived in the Common Room soon afterwards and I smiled at him. He smiled back and we walked off to the first floor. We smiled at Ron and Hermione. The two of them stopped talking and looked at us.

"Alright there, Ron," Harry asked with a smile. Ron smiled back and said,

"Alright, you?" Harry shrugged and said,

"Alright...Hermione?" She smiled and said,

"Never better, Harry." I grinned at my friends before saying,

"C'mon you three, let's go to the feast before I eat Ron." Ron looked at me with wide eyes as I walked up the stairs to them with Harry.

"You'd eat me?" All of us but Ron laughed before I said,

"I was kidding, Ron... Besides, I don't think you'd taste very good, anyway." Hermione and I walked off snickering before I heard Ron ask Harry,

"Is she serious?" I then heard Harry laugh before we entered the Great Hall. We sat down and Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

"Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." Pathetically, all of us Gryffindors clapped. It was a sad year. "In third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place with 472 points, Slytherin House." All the Slytherins yelled and screamed and us Gryffindors tried to remain as kind as possible. "Yes, yes. Well-done Slytherin, well-done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account, and I have a few...last-minute points to award." I looked at everyone oddly before Professor Dumbledore began again. "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points. Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points. And third, to Mr. Harry and Miss Alia Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house 60 points." We all smiled and I hugged Harry while Hermione said,

"We're tied with Slytherin!" We all smiled wider and turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great even more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points, to Neville Longbottom." We all cheered and Neville sat there with a stunned look on his plump face. Everyone patted him on the back and Hermione and I hugged him.

"Great job, Neville!"

"Assuming my calculations are correct I believe a change of decoration is in order." Professor Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands together. The originally green and silver banners above us turned red and gold. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup." We all cheered and threw our dorky, black hats into the air. I saw Draco at the other table sneered and throw his hat down. I looked up at Professor Snape and saw a small smile tugging at his lips. He nodded to me and my grin grew even wider. I turned to Harry and said,

"So, brother dear... Who just was behind trying to get the Stone?" Harry turned and smiled at me before saying,

"Professor Quirrell." I smiled and asked,

"Now, _who_ is the one that told you it wasn't Professor Snape?"

"You."

"And who didn't listen to me and thought it was complete rubbish?"

"Us," Ron said, to my surprise. I smiled and hugged him.

"Apology accepted, Ronald." Then, Fred and George walked up to me. They put their arms around me and said,

"Nerve and courage, aye? That sounds like our Alia." I smiled widely and hugged them before I said,

"Boys...can you do one more thing for me?" They grinned evilly and said,

"Anything for you, Alia." I smiled evilly and said,

"I want a prank pulled on Draco Malfoy tonight to make this even better; you think you can cook something up that quick?" They smiled and Fred said,

"I think you've just insulted us!"

"Of course we can, we _are_ the masters after all." I looked at them and George said," Well after _them_, of course." I smiled knowing he meant the Marauders.

"Good, then hop to it, boys! I want this to happen tonight, just so I have one more up on old Malfoy." They nodded and hugged me before walking off whispering to each other. I turned to the others and saw them looking at me like I was mad. "What?"

"How did you do that? I can't even get them to do that and they're my brothers!" Ron exclaimed while looking at me suspiciously.

"Well, I've got some leverage on that, Ronald. Now sit back and watch the joy and fun unravel before us. Not to mention this food is bloody amazing." I dove into the chickens, turkeys, hams, roasts, and anything else I could get my hands on. Hey, I'm a poor girl and I need to eat, damn it. Anyway, by the time desert had arrived, I was eating pudding, cake, and any other sweet thing that caught my eye, something happened at the Slytherin Table. I looked over and burst into hysterics as Draco Malfoy glared at everyone through a nice, lumpy layer of Cherry Chocolate cake. I turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and saw them all laughing. Draco glared at me and Harry through his nice, chocolate mask and I yelled,

"Aye Draco, you need some ice cream or whipped cream with that?" Then, as if on cue, a spoonful of whipped cream and ice cream found its way onto his head. I laughed harder and said," Never mind, mate; I think it's got you covered!" He glared at me and I looked at Professor Dumbledore and shrugged my shoulders. He gazed at me from over his half-moon shaped glasses and I glanced at the twins. He nodded and went back to his meal after waving his want to have Draco cleaned up. I went back to my food and afterwards, went up with everyone else to bed. I hugged Fred, George, Ron, Neville, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Oliver Wood goodnight before walking up the stairs with Hermione. We started packing our things away so we could get on the train after breakfast tomorrow. Hermione smiled at me and said,

"This is way better then any muggle school." I nodded and said,

"Only because I'm here...and because you've got us, aye?" She nodded and put herself under her covers. I pulled my blankets over me after shutting my curtains and changing. They were dark, blood red since I didn't like the pink very much. I inhaled a few times before falling asleep to thoughts of seeing my godfather again.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I awoke at around 9:00. They started to serve breakfast at about 9:30, so I needed to get ready. I got dressed into my robes and took off all the sheets and other stuff. I woke up Hermione at about 9:15 and she got dressed and ready. We walked downstairs and met up with Harry and Ron. I told them both good morning and we walked down the Great Hall for breakfast. We sat down at the table. I sat between Fred and Harry while Hermione sat across from me in the middle of George and Ron. I talked with them all before Oliver came down to us and joined us. We talked and laughed for a while before Dumbledore stood up and looked at all of us. He smiled and Professor McGonagall tapped her glass like she did at the beginning of the year. We all stopped talking and laughing and turned to them. Professor Dumbledore smiled and said,

"Good Morning, students. I hope you all are enjoying the last Hogwarts Breakfast for the school year. To the seventh years, I wish to say good bye and good luck. The teachers and I know that you will do well in the Real Wizarding World. To the other students, I must tell you that I will miss all of you during the summer holiday, and will be happier the moment you all step through those great oak doors." We all smiled and looked at each other. "Hopefully, this year you all made great memories that you will never forget while at Hogwarts. Now, next year nothing special will happen, it will be like every other year. Oh, first years, this is usually when I tell everyone what is to go on when you arrive at Hogwarts next year, but sadly nothing is happening this year." Fred, George and I laughed and received looks from all the teachers. We immediately hushed up and looked around the room. Everyone was snickering and giggling at us. I sent them all glares and they shut up.

"The teachers and I all want to wish you a happy and safe summer. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I giggled and whispered to Fred,

"That doesn't mean a lot." He laughed as well before saying,

"You got that right." I laughed and we all started to eat our breakfast. I had eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and Fred even levitated some hash from down the table, which was really nice. Hash is my favorite breakfast piece after all. Anyway, at about 10:30 all of the students were to get their things and head down to Hogsmaede Station. I walked up to the Girls' Dorm and grabbed my things before I walked down to the Common Room with my trunk. Fred and George graciously offered to take my trunk, and I let them. I was really surprised when Oliver Wood came up to me and asked me if there was anything I needed help with. I shook my head and he instead, offered me his arm. I giggled and nudged him before I took it. Ron was shaking his head and glaring and Hermione turned pink when Oliver offered her his other arm. She took it and I thought Ron was going to explode. Harry just laughed at how Ron was acting before we walked down to the train station.

"Oi, Alia, look who's a bit angry." I looked around and saw a glare on the face of Draco Malfoy. I giggled before saying,

"Aw, poor boy just wishes he was Oliver right now." I looked at Hermione and she laughed. Oliver smiled and once he saw Ashley Lorena, he bid us good-bye and went to greet his Slytherin girlfriend. She was actually the Keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and was rather nice. I had met her once or twice. I turned and saw that Harry was talking to Hagrid and smiled. He and Hagrid had grown to be fast, great friends. Harry was a lucky boy. I smiled at him when he turned to me. He motioned me to come over and I did so. That was when Hagrid pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hagrid...can't breathe. Air...is needed...to survive." I gasped for air when he let me go with blushing.

"Oh, he-he, sorry Alia." I smiled and said,

"Its okay, Hagrid, I'm still living."

"Oh, tell Rem I said hello." I nodded and hugged him before I turned to Harry. He smiled at me but Hagrid called him back. "Oh, listen, Harry. If that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief you can always um...threaten him, with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his." I sent Hagrid a look and saw a glimpse of mischief in his eyes. I had to laugh.

"But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. You know that." Hagrid smiled and winked while saying,

"I know that. But your cousin don't, do he?" I giggled and grabbed Harry's arm while waving good-bye to Hagrid. We arrived with Ron and Hermione at the door. They smiled and I got up on the steps while Hermione said,

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Harry smiled and said,

"I'm not going home...not really." I smiled and looked at my brother before pulling him aboard the train. We walked around and finally found a compartment for the four of us. We walked inside and sat down before Ron and I started arguing, as usual.

"What do you do to get my brothers on your good side?" I rolled my eyes and said,

"What else? I'm nice and am an angel to them. They know me, and when is it my fault that they treat me the way they do?" Ron glared and said,

"What? Did you use some sort of potion? You're in cahoots with Snape, aren't you?" I glared and my face reddened.

"It's _Professor_ Snape, and he's a damn good man, Ronald," I snarled before turning and looking out the window.

"Ron, apologize."

"In no way am I apologizing to..._that_." My eyes widened and I turned to face Ron. I stood up and grabbed some street clothes from my trunk. I then turned on my heel and marched out of the compartment. I slammed the door shut so hard, the glass shattered. I didn't even bother to fix it. I heard Hermione utter the spell. I walked into the bathroom and changed into a pair of ripped, dusty jeans with some fancy designs sewn on by me and the t-shirt Hermione gave me for Christmas. I stuffed my wand into my front right pocket and marched off to the compartment. I was still furious with Ron for being such a jerk that when I walked in, I stomped on his toes and put my stuff away. I didn't even sit back down. I turned to Harry and Hermione and said,

"I'm going to go blow off some steam, I'll be back before we get to the train station." They nodded and I stomped back out the door while crushing Rons foot with my black boots that Remus got me for my birthday. I walked down the hallway and was so mad that I didn't notice anyone coming towards me. I accidentally ran into them and fell to the floor. I didn't hear a snap, so that was a good sign. I opened my eyes to see a pale hand in front of my face. I took it and they pulled me up. I smirked when I saw that it was Draco and he smirked back.

"So, what's up with you, Wood, and Granger?" I chuckled and said,

"He just offered to escort the two of us to the train, calm down, Envy." He looked at me like I slapped him.

"Envy? Ha! I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm not envious of anyone, Potter." I looked at him and glared before saying,

"Oh, I know you've got to have some sort of jealousy running through your veins, Malfoy." He didn't reply, he just glared at me. I rolled my eyes before saying," Thank you for the jeans, Draco... I appreciate it." I turned and started to walk away when I heard him mumble,

"Anything to see you smile, Alia." I turned to him and saw him blushing. I guess he realized that I heard him. I then decided to smile at him. I then nodded and walked off to the compartment that held my three friends.

I arrived and found Ron with an angry look on his face and Harry with a look that mirrored it. I blinked and tilted my head to the side. Hermione sent me a look and I nodded. They were fighting over me, and I don't mean in that way people. I mean that they were fighting because of me. You understand what I'm saying, right? Well if you don't, owl me later and I'll get back to you. And after a good ten minutes, I heard a mumble from Ron. I turned to him and said,

"What, Ron?"

"I said I'm sorry, Alia. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." I smiled and said,

"Apology accepted, Ron. Also, remember that no matter what, you three, I'll always forgive you...it just depends on how angry you get me." Ron, Harry, and Hermione smiled at me before the train lurched to a stop. My smile widened and Harry's fell. I smiled and said," Hey Harry, how about we go give Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon something to be scared of." He smiled at me and we walked off the train together, hand in hand. I knew that Remus knew what Harry looked like and when I looked around, I didn't see him. I sighed and put on a big, wide smile for when we came up to the Dursleys. I almost died laughing at the looks on their faces when Harry said,

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, meet my twin sister, Alia Lily Potter. She was being babysat by her godfather when my parents were murdered." Aunt Petunia nearly fainted as I held out my hand and smiled at her.

"Hi! I suppose I'm the niece that you never knew about. Also, I will be sending Harry mail, the muggle way and if he doesn't respond to my mail either the muggle or Wizarding way, I will not hesitate to tell my godfather. He doesn't have much of a temper...except for on...certain days. Well, I've got to go Harry. Love you, and Ill talk to you over holiday, aye?" He nodded and I ran off to find Remus. I may have only been 11, but I was a devious little 11 year-old. I looked around for Remus and never found him, but soon two pairs of arms found their way around my waist. I turned and smiled as I saw the twins. "Oi, what's goin' on?" Then Molly Weasley and the other Weasleys walked up to me.

"I'm so sorry dear, but Remus couldn't come pick you up. You see he had a...um...problem." I nodded in realization and said,

"Oh that's alright."

"Well, he's given me strict instructions to take you home. Fred and George already brought me your things, so we can take you home as soon as possible." I nodded and we went to find the car. We arrived at a blue Ford Angela and I got into the back of the car while the twins put my stuff in the trunk. On the way to Remus' Mrs. Weasley kept asking me all kinds of questions, I was so happy when we finally stopped for me to get out. I giggled and hugged Fred, George, and Ron good bye before disappearing into my godfather's house. I knew that I would have many more memorable years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
